


Day 4-6

by h_itoshi



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (HSJ) [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AU, M/M, Some angst, slight semi-public dirty talk kind of thing, weird inoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Includes prompts:- This is not a drill (Ariyama)- Onstage flirting getting out of hand (Arichii)- The hitchhiker (Inooari)





	Day 4-6

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiznakeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznakeries/gifts).



> Sorry for posting late. Life happened (family and work ugh), and besides, drymartaeni's not done yet and Tuesday just passed. So....

Day 4. This is not a drill – Messy angst, PG – Yamada/Daiki – 1230 words

 

Sometimes reactions surpass understanding, and Yamada feels his heart sink into his stomach as the nausea rises, his skin going from cold to hot and back to cold, his heart rate picking up and flashes of white before his eyes as he forgets to breathe.

Then he comprehends what he just read on his phone screen.

He was just scrolling his facebook feed, he didn't expect anything like this, he wasn't mentally prepared. Just sitting on the couch eating late dinner a Sunday night wearing sweatpants, thinking about how he doesn't want to go to work tomorrow.

The notification shouldn't even be visible for him. He's not friends with Daiki anymore, not even something so shallow as on facebook where half of your friends are people you wouldn't say hi to if you met them on the street. But clearly, a lot of his friends still are, and a few of them liked this post.

Daiki's new relationship. Apparently her name is Nishikawa Kana, her profile picture is cute and Yamada already hates her. He hates her so much he wants to throw his phone into a wall so hard it breaks, wants to curl up and cry and never talk to anyone again. He's never even heard of her before, and he doesn't know what's the worst part.

That it gets to him, that he didn't know it was coming, or that he realizes there's no hope left of them talking again.

They broke up over a year ago after dating for 5 years. It was a long time, and Yamada still feels like he knows Daiki. Like he knows things about him that nobody else does, and that's precious to him no matter how fucking furious Daiki could make him.

Sometimes things were comfortable and great, and other times Yamada felt like kicking Daiki's ribs in. Daiki was always so kind. Sometimes way too kind, when Yamada just needed someone to tell him to shut up and calm down, eat something, Daiki would blink at him and wonder what was wrong, would get hurt when Yamada lashed out because he could.

Yamada never felt like such a shitty person as he did dating Daiki. Like he was a monster who couldn't stop himself from hurting someone he loved, because Daiki just made it so easy. Daiki never got really angry, only frustrated, and during arguments, Yamada would easy crack him down and end up winning. He always got right in the end, and Daiki complained about it. Asking Yamada if being right was more important than him.

Of course it wasn't. But Yamada felt unfairly treated, felt like he _was_ right, and he needed to spit out his arguments even if Daiki had already folded, confused tears on his cheeks because he didn't understand and he just wanted it to stop.

It was hurting both of them, and in the end, their relationship came to a strange stop. They were living together back then, and somehow they waited until their rental contract was out before actually breaking up. Because living together still worked, but their relationship didn't.

So as soon as they'd both moved out their separate stuff, Daiki told Yamada he couldn't bear seeing him anymore, and that was it.

Yamada was furious, but mostly hurt, because Daiki had said “it's not personal, but I feel too bad being with you, I don't think I can talk to you anymore”. Yamada had about 500 things to say about that, like how the hell was that not personal and did Daiki think he was the only one feeling bad in that relationship, but couldn't he at least man up and sit down to talk it through before they went their separate ways.

But for once, he shut up and let Daiki leave.

Which he regrets today. He's gone a full year carrying those angry feelings of being unfairly treated, of being a horrible person who would break anyone that got near, of his feelings not mattering because someone else was already done with him even though he was far from done with them.

He's tried talking to others, to his friends that care for him and tell him he's not a monster, but he still feels like he's some kind of uncontrollable anger machine, like he wants to slap Daiki in the face for being so insensitive. For doing all this to him and keeping him from moving on.

Yamada has barely looked at anyone since Daiki broke up with him. He feels awkward and unattractive, and anyone who's showed a hint of interest in him he's rejected quickly. He doesn't want a new relationship, he doesn't want to hurt and break another person again. He doesn't feel like he's made for loving someone.

Still, he doesn't want Daiki back. Sometimes he misses him, misses laughing with him and how much fun they had, how Daiki showed genuine interest in Yamada's hobbies. Misses how adult and effective Daiki could be, easily making thought through decisions that Yamada felt too tired to do.

But he just misses having Daiki as a friend. Because these days, Daiki won't even look at him. They still have a few friends in common, and Yamada's seen him at a party once since then. But Daiki just looked at him, smile stiffening, and turning around to talk to someone else, and somehow, Yamada didn't feel hated until that moment. And he started hating Daiki back.

He just wants to punch him for all that pain Yamada still walks around with, the handicap of not being able to find something new, start over.

And now Daiki's done that. Yamada thought once or twice that it was odd Daiki didn't find someone new, because he's the relationship type, the sweet and loving type who needs someone to care for. But he just accepted it, thought it was a good balance that neither of them had anyone new. It felt fair.

But now, as he stares at Daiki's facebook profile picture next to this girl's, he feels like the earth is shattering underneath him, like Daiki has forgotten about him and will only ever think of him as a difficult chapter of his young life.

And here Yamada is, alone and still angry about what happened, and he feels like Daiki somehow won. Yamada minimizes his facebook app, locks the phone and tosses it on the living room table, leaning back in the couch to hug his own knees as he stares at the dark screen. It feels pathetic letting a new relationship of someone he shouldn't even care about get to him like this, but he just feels so small and stupid and like a loser.

He sits there for a while, emotions flashing from angry to sad to furious to upset to jealous in a big mess.

He looks at his half-eaten dinner that he'd been so excited about just 20 minutes ago. The movie he'd planned to watch. None of it feels important anymore, and he hates Daiki for still making him feel like he doesn't even deserve a smidgen of happiness.

Yamada takes a deep shaky breath before reaching for his phone, figuring he should do the adult thing and call someone to talk him out of this. But he still knows that deep down, he'll always have a scar of Daiki left.

 

Day 5. Onstage flirting getting out of hand – Some dirty talk, semi-public, R - Daiki/Chinen - 1299 words 

 

“I'm not 19 anymore even if I still look like it.” Daiki points out, but his eyes are dark under sweaty bangs and Chinen knows exactly what he means despite the words being out of context.

It's not that hard to guess when he's pressed tight against the wall of a remotely located bathroom, Daiki already rolling his hips into Chinen, even if it weren't for the concert just before.

“Could have fooled me.” Chinen says with a grin, and his cocky tone earns him a much rougher thrust of hips into his and his smile fades in favour of a gasp.

“Bet it could. What the hell is up with you.” Daiki murmurs, giving him another glare that says Chinen was on thin ice out there.

“Just wanted to spice it up a bit.” Chinen says with a shrug, and Daiki almost growls in frustration before leaning in to speak against Chinen's neck, dragging lips carelessly along his skin and grabbing his hips more firmly.

“You don't need any extra spice. I'm no good with spicy.” Daiki says, the low vibrations of his voice against Chinen's skin making him tilt his head back to give Daiki more room to press closer.

He didn't intend to go so far to begin with. He just figured during the first song that Daiki looked really pretty today and it'd be fun to play up the fanservice between them. Usually, they'd keep it subtle, in the background if anything, with both of them rather rubbing up on Yamada or Inoo or anyone but each other. But today, Chinen wanted to try and see how far Daiki would let him go. Far, apparently.

The first touch to Daiki's shoulder as Chinen casually walked around him was innocent, but Daiki's eyes already said they knew Chinen was up to something.

“You do get a little flushed when there's too much spice.” Chinen agrees, but his voice is breathy as Daiki gets less careful, pulling skin between his lips for gentle bites and sucks that won't leave marks but teases to no end. It makes Chinen want to rip off his own shirt and grab Daiki's hair to pull him closer, feel those lips all over his skin.

The following gazes were anything but innocent, and Chinen added one of his sultry looks he rarely uses on stage since he's the cute one, making Daiki's eyes darker and he probably should have known he didn't need to go any further.

But some songs actually includes hip thrusting and mildly slutty choreography, and Chinen decided to give it his all for once, dropping to his knees and rolling his hips like he would in bed, throwing his head back and turning to look at Daiki the second he slid back up. Apparently Daiki missed a bit of choreography there.

“I do. And that's embarrassing in front of others.” Daiki murmurs pointedly, lips trailing up Chinen's ear, breath in his hair and those hips still rhythmically rolling into his and Chinen's already hard.

Then there was the almost-kiss. He does that with others sometimes, mostly Yamada, but it's always cute and smiling and flirty. It's never breathy and close, never dark looks and half a second from devouring each other before he pulled back with a small smile, and the fans scream level was something out of the ordinary. Especially since Daiki actually blushed. Hopefully Chinen was the only one to see it wasn't from embarrassment.

“I'll try and remember.” Chinen says softly, before Daiki's lips cover his own and he can't speak anymore.

They haven't made out in bathrooms since they were young. They're not that crazy anymore and can perfectly fine wait until they get home or longer before even touching each other.

But somehow that just makes this encounter feel more intense, more desperate and Chinen just wants Daiki to touch him right fucking now because he's so turned on.

“You love playing with me don't you.” Daiki mutters against Chinen's lip, more of a statement htan a question as he gives a sharp little nip to his lower lip and Chinen gasps but figures he deserves that.

“You're so much fun to play with.” He replies airily, then Daiki's hands relocate to the fastenings of Chinen's pants and he chokes on his breath.

“You're just lucky I love you.” Daiki tells him, unceremoniously shoving a hand into Chinen's underwear to firmly wrap around his erection. Chinen groans and his arms reach up to wrap around Daiki's neck automatically, holding him right where he is. “And that I'm not 19 anymore. If I was I'd have fucked you right here. Not caring who walked in or that there would be no time to prepare you properly. I'd probably think you deserved limping tomorrow for being such a tease.”

Chinen just moans softly, unable to do much else as Daiki strokes him just how he likes it and a little rougher, breathing in Daiki's scent and wishing he could take off more clothes just to have him closer.

He hears the sound of another zipper, the rustle of fabric, and then Daiki wraps his hand around both of them, the sensation of soft hot skin against his own making Chinen groan out loud.

“You'd moan way too loudly, because you always did and still sometimes do. It's like you want someone to walk in and find you face first against the wall with a cock up your ass. Does that idea turn you on?” He goes on, his voice getting deeper while Chinen's get breathier, and he knows that idea turns Daiki on just as much. “You'd probably want to do much more than tease me with kisses and hiprolls on stage, wouldn't you?”

Chinen doesn't even bother trying to reply, too busy rolling his hips to meet Daiki's rhythm, only really concerned about coming because fuck it feels good and Daiki's voice is perfect and the filthy things he's speaking only sparks Chinen's nerves even more.

“Bet you'd like to fuck on stage if you could. Have so many eyes on you while you moan as you're bent over on the floor. How fast would that get you off, huh? Do you fantasize about it?”

“Daiki.” Chinen moans, knowing he's not lasting and Daiki doesn't intend him to, jerking them faster as his own voice gets staggered.

“Yeah, that's exactly what you'd moan. Into your microphone for everyone to hear you. Moan my name as you come for me.” Daiki presses into Chinen's jaw, followed by harsh breaths, and Chinen loses it.

He doesn't moan Daiki's name, but the pathetic whine he lets out as he releases over Daiki's hand and cock and a little his own shirt should qualify as humiliating enough.

Daiki grunts and rolls his hips once or twice before spilling sticky heat between them too, eyes falling closed and the sweat beading on his forehead glistening as his head tips forward.

Chinen releases one of his hands on Daiki's shoulders, carefully reaching up to wipe the hair from Daiki's forehead as they catch their breaths together, momentarily not bothered by the mess.

“That was pretty spicy for being you.” Chinen finally comments, easily slipping enough between Daiki and the wall to reach for paper towels.

Daiki shrugs, smiling tiredly. “Gotta do something to weigh up my exhibitionist boyfriend.”

“Be careful, I might do it again.” Chinen threatens, and Daiki leans in to kiss him before he gets another word out, and Chinen misses cuddling and lying down and being able to be sticky as long as he wants. Doing it in bathrooms has its charms, but next time he'll drag Daiki home first.

Day 6. The hitchhiker – AU, questionable Inoo as always, PG – Daiki/Inoo – 2035 words

 

Daiki yawns as he takes a turn on the small town street to get back onto the main road. It was probably a stupid idea thinking he should drive home tonight, but he's got work in the morning and there's no way he could make it back on time tomorrow. He should have at least left earlier, but then his grandmother said she wanted him over for dinner and he can't refuse her, accidentally staying too long. At least he didn't drink.

He glances at the glowing radio display, seeing it's only 9.14 pm and the sun is barely setting, and still he feels like falling asleep right now. It's not that long of a drive anyway, barely an hour and a half back home to Tokyo, but he still really doesn't want to.

He considers stopping to get coffee somewhere to make sure he stays awake. Maybe an energy drink. But there's no place open here in his grandmother's small town at 9 on a Sunday evening, he'll have to wait for the bigger roads for that.

He turns another corner, slowing down for a cat to rush across the road before continuing out towards the bigger roads. It's nice being home, seeing his family and childhood friends, but he can't wait to get back to his own apartment, his own bed and his own routines. Just an hour and a half left.

He's just about to finally turn onto the bigger roads, the signs now saying Chiba, when he sees him. There's a man by the road, with a worn out jeans jacket and a backpack, waving for a lift. Daiki watches him as he approaches where the man is standing, watches his hopeful smile get easier to distinguish, watches the fading sunlight glow golden in his hair, and he can't help if he slows down.

He knows picking up hitch hikers is a bad idea, can result in getting murdered or robbed or whatever, but the man looks his own age and not very dangerous, and Daiki's kind of curious what he's doing here. Besides, he could need the company.

So he pulls over, stopping on the road since no one else is around anyway, and rolls down his passenger side window.

“Where do you want to go?” He asks as the man comes up to the window with a grateful look, and the man shrugs.

“Where are you heading?” He counters with tilted head, voice quirky and interesting.

“Tokyo.” Daiki replies, and the man's smile widens.

“That works. Can I come?” He asks, but he's already opening the car door before Daiki nods. “Thank you, that'll really help.”

“No problem.” Daiki replies, watching as the man shrugs off his backpack and shoves it into the back seat before sitting down and closing the door behind him. “I need help staying awake anyway.”

“Oh, are you tired?” The man asks, running a hand through his half-long brown hair that doesn't seem like it's been washed for a few days.

“Mmhm.” Daiki agrees, turning onto the road towards Chiba and the highway to Tokyo. “Long day.”

“What did you do?” The man asks, reaching around to fasten his seat belt, and a whiff of moist denim fabric and light cologne flows over to reach Daiki's nose. It smells nice.

“Woke up at my mother's place and had dinner at my grandmother's. I love them but they're draining.” Daiki says with a shrug, figuring it's not personal enough not to talk about. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, travelling? I was going with friends but then our car broke down in the neighbouring town.” The man explains with a small apologetic smile. “So I wandered off and my phone battery died and. Yeah, I kind of lost them.”

“Yeah?” Daiki raises his eyebrows as he turns to look at the stranger, lingering on his plush lips and low v-lined T-shirt that's probably served a couple days too. “Aren't they worried about you?”

“Honestly, they're probably drunk somewhere.” The man laughs softly, and Daiki just makes a face, thinking that to each their own. He was never interested in travelling around with friends who didn't notice you were gone for a few days and taking the day as it came. He likes his stability.

“What's your name?” He asks instead of pursuing that conversation, and the man smiles.

“Inoo, Inoo Kei.” He replies, looking out the window in fascination as they pass an old farm. “What's yours?”

“Arioka Daiki.” Daiki says automatically, and Inoo smiles at him, giving him an almost calculating look.

“Daiki huh? It suits you. Cute, but interesting.” He says bluntly, and Daiki just raises an eyebrow at him.

“Okay? I guess thanks?” He tries, and Inoo just laughs.

“You're welcome.” He says, and Daiki has no idea whether he's joking or not. The next question sounds serious enough though. “So are you from here?”

Daiki talks about the area then, and Inoo comes with input, mentioning places he's been around here and Daiki confirms and says what he knows about them. Then the conversation easily fades into Daiki's job, his mechanic job and how he considers going to college for an engineering education but he's not sure he can make it. Inoo says he's going for a degree in architecture, since he likes math and neatness and just how you can make so many things from such a simple basic once you know it, and Daiki can relate somewhat to the construction part of it. Inoo speaks of his dream house then, gets a little carried away when describing what he wants his kitchen to look like, and it's kind of cute. Daiki never really cared much for his house besides having a roof over his head and a bed to sleep in.

The conversation flows easily, and Daiki feels like he already knows Inoo despite actually knowing nothing about him, and it's nice. He's definitely intriguing enough for Daiki to stay awake.

He even drops a couple comments that come off a bit flirty, like the most essential thing about a kitchen is someone to share it with, or that thing about Daiki being cute. Daiki just shrugs them off though, since he figures that's the kind of things Inoo's used to saying.

Eventually Daiki asks if he has a girlfriend or something since Inoo often hints at what his partner would prefer, but Inoo just smiles and says he doesn't. Not right now.

He's shrugged out of his jeans jacket, only sitting in his plain grey T-shirt and dark pants as he speaks enthusiastically, stroking his hair behind his ear when he gets into something, touching his lips when he's thinking and laughing when Daiki says something funny. He's a little bit weird, but Daiki still finds himself wanting to look at Inoo more often than the road the further they get.

When Daiki sees a sign for a gas station, he asks if Inoo wants something, and they stop to get coffee together, Inoo brandishing a flashy credit card and offering to pay for both of them as thanks, and Daiki lets him. He lets Inoo buy him a bar of chocolate too, even though he technically didn't have a say since he went to the bathroom while Inoo paid. He still ate it in the car while waiting for Inoo to return from his bathroom break.

“So where do you want to be dropped off?” Daiki finally asks as they start moving through the outskirts of Tokyo. “Are you going somewhere particular?”

Inoo shrugs, sipping the last bits of his coffee that's finally cool enough for his liking by now. “Not really, any train station that works for you. I have friends in several places I can crash at tonight.”

“Okay.” Daiki agrees, figuring he'll just take Inoo's words for it and takes the automatic route towards his own home, thinking that his nearest train station is central enough to get most places. “If you say so.”

“Yeah, I don't have plans until tomorrow night anyway.” Inoo smiles, looking up at Daiki. “Besides, it'd be nice knowing where you live.”

“Do you intend to stalk me or what?” Daiki asks, but he can't stop smiling because this guy is just ridiculous.

“Maybe.” Inoo shrugs with a lopsided smile, putting his empty take-away mug down on the floor. “You're too cute to lose just like that aren't you?”

“If you insist.” Daiki rolls his eyes with a small smile, wondering what the purpose of all this nonsense is. If there even is a purpose.

“I do.” Inoo says determinedly, and Daiki doesn't pick that argument, because Inoo's proven pretty stubborn.

It takes another 35 minutes before Daiki parks by the train station closest to his house, turning the ignition off and he can't believe he made it home safe considering how tired he was when he left. It's only 22:43, and he doesn't even think he drove too fast.

He turns to look at Inoo, facing thoughtful eyes watching him with a hint of a smile dancing around in chocolate orbs.

“Thanks for letting me come along.” Inoo says, smiling gently, and Daiki just smiles back and shrugs.

“No big deal.” He says. “I needed company anyway.”

“Just a little something to thank you?” Inoo asks hopefully, but his eyes are somehow mischievous and Daiki raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah?” He asks, mostly because he's curious about what he's getting.

“Good.” Inoo smiles, unfastening his seat belt and suddenly he's leaning over, smile fading slowly into a sultry expression as he leans closer and closer without stopping.

The first brush of their lips together takes Daiki by such surprise he doesn't even respond, wondering what's going on here. But then he finds himself, remembering that he's supposed to interact here and not care so much about logic and reason.

So he kisses back, and Inoo crawls halfway over the gear panel to be able to get a better angle, those long fingers carefully touching Daiki's neck to guide him right.

Inoo tastes like coffee and those vanilla toffees he'd bought, along with something underneath, something Daiki likes a lot.

It's a hot kiss, the hand on Daiki's neck bringing him closer, teasing Daiki's lips apart as the kiss turns a bit messy.

After what feels like no time at all, Inoo pulls back with a playful smile and swollen lips.

“Thanks.” He says before Daiki even can catch his breath, opening the car door while reaching for his backpack. “See you sometime.”

“See you.” Daiki agrees, feeling a little dazed as he watches Inoo throw his backpack over one shoulder and walk away towards the train station without turning to look behind. He shakes his head, wondering if he'll even think this was real tomorrow.

It takes him until he gets home, unpacks and goes to bed and checks his phone before he realizes something is missing in his phone wallet. His bank card.

For a moment he panics, but then he sees a little white note slipped into the pocket his card usually has.

_If you want this back like you left it, you have to call me ;)_ it says, followed by a phone number, and Daiki can only stare at it, gaping, wondering when the hell Inoo took his card. And if his phone really did have a dead battery.

In the end, Daiki decides to just go to sleep and block his credit card in the morning, because he's tired to the point of feeling a little drunk.

When he checks his account balance the following morning, he sees a purchase being made at Starbucks at 7.20, for 540 yen, and he figures Inoo's just going to use his card until Daiki calls him.

Daiki picks up his phone to call and block his credit card, then picks up the white note with the phone number on it, smiling as he thinks that he _knew_ picking up hitch hikers was a bad idea.

 


End file.
